


Gotta Get Me Some

by gunslingaaahhh



Series: Idiot Hawaiian Husbands [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunslingaaahhh/pseuds/gunslingaaahhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott missed the blessing. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Get Me Some

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BFive0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFive0/gifts).



> All you really need to know is that this is a birthday present for my love Bubbles and that she seeded the plot bunny.

It wasn’t a big deal. Or, at least, it _shouldn’t_ have been a big deal.

Yeah, he’d missed the blessing again, so what? It wasn’t like they needed him to be there, as long as Alex was, right? Alex was the face of the whole thing, and he was more into that stuff anyway.

So Scott kept saying to himself as he dumped his luggage into his trunk and directed Dot to hop into the passenger seat. He didn’t feel bad with regards to the blessing itself so much as the disappointment in Alex’s voice when he’d told him on the phone he wouldn’t be around for it. The other man had sounded truly crestfallen, like he’d missed Scott or some shit. Well, too bad.

“It isn’t like they really needed me for anything huge anyway,” he said to Dot, who was snoring quietly on the seat next to him. “Nothing we can’t shoot when I get on set tomorrow.”

Navigating the quiet streets -- it was stupidly early, he’d taken a night flight like an idiot -- he pulled carefully into his driveway and blinked at the sight before him.

A truck was already parked there, pulled up as close to the house as it could get, leaving ample room for Scott to pull in behind. Frowning, Scott squinted at the license plate; Alex. “How does he _do_ that,” he muttered, getting out of his car and calling for Dot to follow him. 

Somehow or other, Alex always seemed to know when Scott’s return flights got in, even when he’d never uttered a word to anyone but Kacy. Glancing around, he noted she wasn’t there, either, and his frown deepened. Not that he was expecting to get any -- Kacy was more than likely on set, working with the rest of her crew in wardrobe -- but it still would’ve been nice to catch her on her way out.

Luggage forgotten in the car, Scott jiggled his keys for a moment before thinking “fuck it” and letting himself into the quiet house.

“Huh,” Scott murmured, looking around. Ordinarily Kacy would open the curtains a little to let some natural light in before she left; apparently she’d forgotten, as the immediate area was dark. Moving through the house, he caught sight of an overly large pair of flip-flops. They were distinctly styled for men, that much was obvious, and far larger than any pair of footwear Scott owned...

“Jesus fucking... fuck,” he huffed, dropping his head back and closing his eyes. 

Alex was there, all right, somewhere in the house, probably waiting for just the right moment to jump out and “scare” a travel-weary Scott.

“Not today,” he said, tromping up the stairs and making as much noise as possible. Let the other man know he was there, and let him hear how not in the mood Scott was.

“Al! Alex, I know you’re here, where the fuck are you?” Scott called, stilled at the top of the stairs. He was greeted with silence. Frowning, he listened harder, giving the house a chance to settle. After a moment of quiet he heard it: a faint snore. Moving more quietly now, Scott poked his head into each of the three guest bedrooms, becoming more and more baffled when they were empty. The only other place snoring could be coming from was _his_ bedroom.

More wary now, he carefully approached the door to his bedroom, which was slightly ajar. Nudging it ever so slightly, he peered in and felt his jaw drop, just like in a cartoon.

Alex was sleeping in his bed, looked like he’d been sleeping there for awhile, which meant... 

“What... the fuck... is going on,” Scott breathed, blinking rapidly. This didn’t make any sense; they’d agreed to keep it to just friends, after the whole mutual jerk-off thing. He hadn’t told Kacy, though with the way she just knew things sometimes, it wouldn’t have shocked him if she’d somehow figured out that something had happened. And as it was, Alex had a kid, _another_ kid, and a woman, and everything else. He was in even less of a position to reneg on the just friends agreement, so what the hell was he doing there?

“Alex,” Scott called, not too loud, but just enough. The other man didn’t even twitch, just continued to snore. Rolling his eyes, Scott stepped closer to the -- his -- bed and again called “Alex!”

A twitch this time, good. Done with being polite, Scott reached out and gripped the other man’s shoulder, firmly, and shook. “Alex! Alexander! Wake the fuck up, and tell me _why you’re in my bed._ ”

Alex’s head swung back and forth on his neck for a moment, eyes popping open with the motion. He flailed until Scott let go, clearly not awake. Arms and legs thrashed and he sat up, blinking owlishly at the room and Scott. As he started to focus, he noticed the expression on Scott’s face, the impatience in his stance, and a light flush crept up his neck.

“Hey, Scotty! Welcome back--”

“I’m gonna give you a ‘welcome back’ in a second! The fuck are you _doing_ here?” Scott shouted, arms waving. Alex’s wince was very satisfying.

“I -- I missed you, I thought I’d surprise you.”

The sheepishness in Alex’s tone, and the way he averted his eyes was enough for Scott to cut off the angry tirade he’d been brewing. They hadn’t talked about this, or anything related to this.

“By... sleeping in my bed?”

Alex frowned at him. “I was watching your house.”

“I didnt ask you to do that,” Scott frowned. “And besides, Kacy watches the house when I’m gone.”

“She took me aside, on set, and said that-- she knows, mate, about-- the thing.”

“Okay...” Scott felt his blood pressure drop, stumbled over closer to the bed and sat down on the edge, hard. Concerned, Alex scooted over and put a hand gently on his shoulder.

“She said she figured something had happened, and she wasn’t mad, but she was sick of waiting around or whatever and that--”

“Stop! Ok, enough, time out. I will deal with my relationship problems on my own time, thanks-- what are you doing here, though? You with the, the... the woman, and the dog, and the spawn.”

Alex’s mouth quirked into a smile. “Spawn? Ah... well, that’s... we um, we talked about it and... we’re in a sort of... open relationship.”

Scott felt his eyes boggle. “What?!”

“Yeah! And we both agreed we didn’t mind as long as it wasn’t, um... like she sees other women but no guys, and I won’t see other women, because I’m--”

Holding hands up, Scott waited for the other man to fall silent. “Are you telling me the two of you agreed its ok to see other people as long as they’re of the same sex?”

“Yup.”

“Okay, but--”

“It doesn’t affect our ability to raise the kids, Scotty, we’re still doing that. But we both kind of agreed that we need a little bit more in the intimacy department than the other can provide. She’s always been into messing around with other girls, and I... well, you know.” Alex grinned outright, then, as always lighting up his face.

“I am so overwhelmed right now,” Scott muttered, scrubbing at his face. “Kacy isn’t mad?”

“Nope, she said that first, because I was starting to have a panic attack. She wants you to be happy, and if occasionally making out with and beating off with me makes you happy, so be it.”

There was nothing he could say to that, at least not at the moment. Scott’s brain sort of folded in on itself while he parsed the situation. Kacy wasn’t upset; that was good, though part of him ached over her reasoning. She wasn’t _wrong_ , it just hurt that she’d been able to say it to Alex and not to him.

“Here is one of the problems I am having,” Scott started, holding up a finger. “Kacy doesn’t want to be together, that makes me a free agent, if you will. So what, I become your piece on the side?”

Alex blinked, the movement slow as he’d been awake for all of fifteen minutes. “N-no, you’re not-- d’you know how an open relationship works, Scotty? It means that two people are together, but they both agree to have a low level of exclusivity. Like, we have a commitment to each other because we have kids, but we can still have relationships with other people.”

“You’re talking polyamory,” Scott stated flatly. “Multiple people in a relationship and nobody worries about getting jealous or whatever.”

“No,” Alex shook his head. “It would be if we were all seeing each other, and you were a part of the family. She won’t be seeing you, because she’s got her own relationship. It’s just you and me, here.”

“All semantics aside, aren’t you being kind of… I dunno, presumptuous? You just waltz in here assuming I’ll be on board with this?”

Alex’s expression morphed into something closed off, and Scott mentally kicked himself. “I thought you’d be excited.”

“Man, we haven’t _talked_ about any of this! Not a word since the-- thing. You never breathed a word about being interested in anything else, and it isn’t like I’ve said anything to you.”

“So… so you don’t want to?” Alex asked, shoulders slumping a little. “It was just a one-off for you?”

Appalled, Scott shook his head and placed his hands firmly on Alex’s shoulders. “No! Did I say that? I didn’t say that. No, I just… wasn’t sure where we stood. I’ve never done this ‘open relationship’ thing so I have no idea what I’m doing, and I’m still reeling a little from this news about Kacy.”

“It’s not a pity thing, or anything, you know,” Alex mumbled, picking at the sheets. “I really do want to. With you. If you want to.”

Sighing, Scott rubbed at his temples. “Ok, alright, fine. I’m so jet-lagged right now I don’t know what I’m doing, but ok.” That said, he leaned in and brushed his lips against Alex’s, startling the other man. Before long, though, Alex was kissing him back, desperate little noises bubbling up from his throat. Scott felt long arms wrap around his back and tug at him until he was laying on top of Alex, belly to belly.

It was weird, but kissing Alex didn’t seem as strange as he thought. He was rough where a woman was soft, bristly instead of smooth, but his tongue was still warm and wet and still just as easily coaxed Scott’s own tongue from his mouth. Any tension he’d been holding melted away and he settled more fully onto the body beneath him. Alex must’ve felt the sudden dead weight, grunted, and pulled back slightly. “D’you mind?”

“Huh?” Scott asked, muzzy now. The jet-lag really _was_ starting to kick in; itd been a long time since he’d slept. Alex knew this, smiled softly, and leaned up to kiss Scott on the nose. 

“I think maybe you need to sleep a bit? You’re fading fast, mate. We can get to the good stuff later.”

Nodding, Scott half slid, half rolled onto the unoccupied part of the bed, and huffed. He felt like he was sinking into the mattress, sleep suddenly sinking it’s claws deep. He was only slightly aware of Alex undressing him until he was in his underwear, tucking him beneath the sheets. It was weird, this wasn’t his side of the bed, but it felt nice to be taken care of, and before long he was out cold.

~*~

His dreams were short and strange, melting into one another. At one point he felt cool, had tried to tug the sheet up closer around himself but was unable to do so. He was frustrated until a solid warmth appeared at his back, and then he settled into sleep again.

It was a short time later Scott awoke, feeling like he was being suffocated by a furnace. Squirming, he remembered he wasn’t alone in his bed, and noted the strong arms wrapped around his middle, the hairy leg pushed up between his own. Alex was flush with him, was giving off a heat measuring close to the surface of the sun, and Scott felt like he was dying.

“G’off me,” he mumbled, pushing at the limbs surrounding him. “Gotta pee, l’ego,”

Alex muttered something unhappy sounding and clung tighter, putting an uncomfortable pressure on Scott’s belly, close to his bladder. “God damnit, man, let go!” he said, louder this time, and elbowed Alex in the ribs. The taller man recoiled and Scott rolled off the bed and onto the floor, popping up to hurry into the bathroom. He sighed as he relieved himself, barely noticing the figure that stood in the doorway.

“That hurt, you know.”

“Yeah, well, if you’d let go in the first place, then-- hey, what’re you doing? Do you mind?” Scott yelled, realizing Alex was more or less in the bathroom with him, and _watching him pee._

Holding up his hands, Alex backed out of the bathroom and Scott quickly finished up, washing his hands and brushing his teeth. Storming back out into the bedroom, he took note of Alex reclining in a somewhat suggestive manner on the bed. His mouth went dry as his eyes surveyed the sight before him; rumpled sheets, Alex with spectacular bedhead, the sheet on his body doing nothing to hide his morning wood. Frowning, Scott rewound that thought before pointing an angry finger.

“You slept naked in my bed!”

Rolling his eyes so hard it was a wonder they didnt fall out, Alex sat up and stretched. “Uh, yeah, I sleep naked, obviously.”

“Obviously,” Scott hissed. “But this isn’t your bed or your sheets! That’s, that’s just so-- you will change those, before you leave, do you know how gross that is--”

Alex was laughing now, whipping the sheet off and moving to stand in front of Scott. “Gross, huh? I’m sorry my nudity offends you.”

Gulping, Scott took a step back. “It doesn’t _offend_ me--”

“No?” Alex quirked an eyebrow. “Then why all the yelling? It’s just my skin, on your sheets. Your skin has been there.”

The continued advancement put Scott against the wall and Alex towering over him, still grinning. “That’s not the point,” Scott pouted, eyes darting everywhere at once. He’s seen plenty of Alex’s parts, but never the whole thing like this, it was overwhelming.

“Not the point? So what is the point then?” Alex was leaning now, was nuzzling the skin just behind Scott’s ear, teeth grazing the skin.

“The point-- the point is that you, you… you were… in there, and I--”

“I think you need to stop talking,” Alex announced before dragging Scott into a bruising kiss. Any other arguments he might’ve had flew out the window as his hands came up to grip hard at the other man’s shoulders, keeping him in place. Alex chuckled into the kiss, let Scott take over, seemed to content to follow. 

Growling, Scott worked them back towards the bed, where he could maybe gain back some leverage. He shoved Alex hard and the other man fell back against the bed, eyes sparkling with delight. He scooted up the bed, until he hit the headboard, and spread his legs invitingly. Scott forgot how to breathe for a moment until he snapped out of it and followed suit, resting in the cradle of Alex’s hips.

“As you were saying,” he murmured before resuming the kiss, Alex humming happily beneath him. God, just the idea they could’ve been doing this _the entire time_ was making Scott dizzy with anger and lust. He groaned when he felt one of Alex’s large hands come up and cup his ass, squeezing firmly. 

“Love your ass,” he whispered, pulling back to breathe and nuzzle at Scott’s neck. “Those tight trousers, Jesus.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault my clothes are properly tailored now,” Scott laughed, his own hands coming up to explore Alex’s chest, fiddling with his nipples. 

“Yeah but” -- Alex gasped, arching at the touch -- “you flaunt it, it’s ridiculous.”

“Me? I flaunt-- listen to me, you ridiculous man, I flaunt nothing. _You_ are the one constantly high-beaming, and when they got you in the thigh holsters? Come the fuck on, _that_ is ridiculous.” He gave Alex’s nipples a particularly firm twist and he swore he felt the other man arch hard enough to lift them clear off the mattress.

“Can’t-- can’t help it, they’re sensitive,” Alex breathed, hands glued to Scott’s ass, eyes wide as he tried to watch Scott’s nimble fingers.

“Yes, I’ve noticed, we’ve all noticed.” Leaning down, Scott flicked his tongue against one nipple experimentally, trying to gauge a reaction. Satisfied at the slight whine, he did it again, and again, before sucking the tightened bud into his mouth. He felt Alex buck beneath him, couldn’t help the heady rush or the way his cock seemed to harden almost painfully in his underwear. He moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment, before wriggling his way down, stopping here and there to lick or nibble an enticing stretch of skin. He paid particular attention to the cut of Alex’s hips and the ink there, tracing the design with his tongue.

“Such a pain junkie,” he muttered as he studied the design close up.

“Am not!”

“You are, the skin here is so thin, so close to the bone, must’ve hurt like a motherfucker.”

Alex chuckled. “Eh, not as bad as my back, hurt more the second time since it was a coverup.”

“I’ll get to that, do not worry, my friend,” Scott promised with a wink before moving lower until he was resting comfortably against the mattress, Alex’s cock at eye level. He’d never sucked a cock in his life, and had never really wanted to try, but the idea of it being Alex… well, he’d give it a shot.

He licked the head experimentally, wrapped his fist around the shaft and did it again, drinking in Alex’s whimpers. Evidently he was doing something right, those sounded like good noises. After a bit of that, pre-come started to ooze out the tip and Scott decided he wanted to try that, was curious about the taste. Alex made a sound that rose in pitch as Scott’s tongue trailed over the head and around the slit. The flavor wasn’t anything to write home about, but it wasn’t bad, either.

Nodding to himself, Scott moved to take the head of Alex’s dick in his mouth, one hand pumping the shaft as he sucked. He felt fingers tentatively thread through his hair, grip more securely when Scott moaned his allowance of the touch. 

“S-scotty, pull off, mate, pull--”

Growling low in his throat, Scott sucked hard, twisting his fist on the upstroke and startling at the first warm pulse of fluid into his mouth. He could feel Alex trembling all around him and the sense of power he felt from knowing he’d brought this man off with just his mouth and his hand was heady, to say the least.

He lapped at the head until Alex pawed at him to stop, crawling his way back up the other man’s body and kissing him deeply. Alex groaned, tasting himself on Scott’s tongue.

“Not bad for the first time,” Scott said, grinning. Alex just nodded, a stupid, satisfied smile on his face. 

“Nope, not bad. But there’s still you to think about, so…” Alex made a point of sliding his hand along Scott’s hip and then between them, fingertips brushing Scott’s painfully hard cock. He gasped, he’d practically forgotten about his own erection in favor of exploring Alex’s.

“What do you want?” Alex whispered, easily rolling them over so he was straddling Scott’s hips, a hand coming down to cup and squeeze the bulge in the front of Scott’s shorts.

Keening slightly and unable to thrust up into the touch, Scott made a plaintive sound in the back of his throat. He wanted so many things, now that he knew it was ok… but how to ask for them? He didn’t want to seem needy right off the bat. Sensing this, Alex leaned down and planted tiny kisses along Scott’s throat. “Do you want me to blow you? I’ve had a little more practice, I’d make it really good… or do you want to fuck me? I’d like that, Scotty, want you to fuck me.”

“Jesus Christ,” Scott let out, voice shaky. “You’re killing me here, you bastard.”

Alex had the nerve to laugh, the force of it shaking them both and causing Alex’s ass to rub enticingly against Scott’s crotch. “If I wasnt then I wouldn’t be doing it right. D’you have stuff?”

Leaning up, Scott fixed the other man with an incredulous stare. “Do I have-- what do you mean? Of course I have stuff! You think this is my first buttfuck? Get off me, you ignoramus.”

Giggling uncontrollably, Alex rolled off enough for Scott to thrash his way off the bed and into the bathroom, muttering the whole while. When he returned, he brandished a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms for Alex’s approval.

“I had to ask, mate, it isn’t like I’m privy to your… proclivities.”

Scott blinked. “Proclivities? Who are you, Danny Williams? And hello, you don’t lube your girlfriend’s ass when you fuck her? Rude, man, that is really rude.”

Scott took pleasure in the way Alex spluttered, positioned the other man to his liking. “I never said I fucked her in the ass, for one,” Alex was saying, though his voice was slightly muffled now that he was face down in the pillows with his ass in the air. “And two, how was I ‘sposed to know you’ve done someone in the butt?”

“Can we stop talking about other people’s butts, here? I need to focus on yours.” Scott squeezed a dollop of lube into one hand and began to warm it between his palms before slicking up the first two fingers of his right hand. Gently, he used the first finger to circle, starting out at Alex’s cheeks and making it’s way in. Any arguments Alex might’ve had were cut off as he sank into the feeling, moaning a little as he felt the finger get closer to it’s target.

Using both fingers, Scott gently rubbed the tips against Alex’s hole, smearing the lube around the tight pucker. No one had asked if Alex had done this before, or vice versa, and Scott’s brows furrowed; that was sort of important.

“So. Um. Have you ever, uh--” he began, faltering. He could feel the ring of muscle twitch beneath his fingers, spasming from the delicate touch. He pressed more firmly, the muscle spasming hard and allowing a finger to slip inside.

“Yeah,” Alex breathed, sounding far away. “Not for a long time. S’ok, you can go faster.”

Chewing at his lip, Scott began working his finger in and out, feeling the muscle loosen each time. Before long he was slipping in a second, scissoring them and delighting in the pleasured sounds coming from the man beneath him. Alex whined for him to just do it, already, but Scott was nervous and instead pushed in a third finger, causing Alex to keen loudly. 

It was tight, and the anticipation was killing him, but Scott wasn’t going to rush. He’d had this done to him, once, and that person hadn’t waited -- he wasn’t going to do that to someone else.

When it felt like Alex had relaxed enough, Scott withdrew his hand, rolled on a condom, drizzled some lube onto his aching dick, and smacked at Alex’s hip. “Roll over, c’mon, I wanna do it face-to-face.”

Alex obliged, grinning sleepily as he got situated, cupping his legs behind the knees and drawing them back. “How romantic of you, Scotty.”

Choosing not to dignify that with a response, Scott lined himself up and began to push slowly. Alex’s pupils dilated and he inhaled once, sharply, before nodding that Scott could go faster. Bottom lip caught between his teeth, Scott pushed, slowly sliding in until he felt his balls brush against Alex’s perineum. He knew his mouth was hanging open, knew he looked stupid, but couldn’t bring himself to care.

He’d never felt such tightness in his life. He felt like he was on fire, aching with the urge to move and slam himself in and out. Instead, he gripped Alex’s hips for dear life and stared into the other man’s eyes, silently pleading with him to be ready enough.

Alex was twitching, making little sounds and he started rocking, nodding frantically for Scott to start moving. With a sigh of relief, he did so, moving slowly at first before speeding up and trying to establish a rhythm. Holding onto Alex wasn’t giving him the right stability, so Scott reached past for the headboard, anchoring his knees to the mattress and driving home. Alex yelped, a hand coming up to grip at whatever part of Scott he could reach. He was practically bent in half at this angle, in no way could he be comfortable, but Scott couldn’t bring himself to care. He could feel all the little muscles in Alex’s body moving around him, sending shivers of pleasure up and down his spine. Oh, no way was he going to last.

“Oh, Scotty, you feel so good,” Alex whined.

“Yeah?”

“Mmm, do it harder,” Alex grunted, both hands coming up to grip Scott’s ass now, pulling at him. 

Steadying himself, Scott went for it, feeling and hearing the bed hit the wall as he slammed himself in and out. Orgasm was speeding towards him like a bullet train, chasing him, making his thrusts fall out of rhythm and turn erratic. 

“Babe I’m close, I’m close,” he said, his breathing harsh in his own ears. 

“I think I might, oh god you’re hitting it right where-- mmm don’t stop,” Alex babbled, eyes narrowed to slits. 

Scott didn’t hear him, the rush of blood in his ears was like thunder as his orgasm finally slammed into him. He could hear Alex gasp, felt the other man’s internal muscles clamp down and spasm wildly around him, milking him even as he continued to pump his hips. There was a garbled cry from Alex and then Scott was flopping down on top of him, utterly spent.

They lay there panting harshly for a few minutes, Scott waiting for the world to come back online. He could feel Alex’s chest heaving beneath him, the rings of muscle fluttering weakly around him. Oh, right, maybe he should pull out. He started to, moving slowly and carefully, watching himself leave Alex’s body. He disposed of the condom and went in search of a washcloth.

Alex hadn’t moved when he returned, was just breathing heavily and staring at the ceiling.

“Alright, babe?” Scott asked, wiping the other man down carefully.

“Yeah, amazing. You’re amazing.”

Chuckling, Scott carefully cleaned the area around Alex’s hole. “Uh huh, I know. Jeez man, this looks sore.” He trailed a gentle finger around the reddened rim. “I probably should’ve prepped you more, yeah?”

“S’ok, it’s a good sore,” Alex assured him, smiling. “It’ll go away soon.”

“Still feel bad about it,” Scott mumbled, trailing his thumb over the rim before an idea struck him. “Close your eyes.”

“Huh?” Alex’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Why?”

“Because I said so, just do it.”

Alex complied, but he was frowning now, which was no good. Moving carefully so as not to jostle the bed, Scott leaned in close and licked from just below Alex’s hole all the way up to his balls. The other man shouted, scrabbling at the sheets before pulling his legs back, trying to watch.

“Scotty, Scotty you don’t have to, it’s ok--”

“I want to, though, so shut up and let me.”

He let his tongue walk along the crease, swirl around the swollen pucker before gently rubbing over it. Alex was making breathy little noises, practically writhing, and any doubts Scott might’ve had about whether it felt good disappeared when Alex groaned “more, Scotty, please.”

He lapped at the hole, pursed his lips around it and sucked -- which caused Alex to buck and curse in the most delightful way -- and generally tongue his way around the area, promising himself he’d eat the other man out properly another time. 

Satisfied, he leaned back and wiped at his mouth, grinning at the sated look on the other man’s face.

“You look stupid,” he said, all brash affection, moving to spoon up behind Alex and wrap an arm around him.

“No stupider than you look, hearts-in-eyes.” Alex reached down and tugged the sheet up over both of them, burrowing in and leaning back against Scott’s chest, content.

“Yeah, well…”

“Welcome home, Scotty.”

“Glad to be back, babe.”

 

-FIN-


End file.
